


Escaped

by feelu



Series: Re-on [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelu/pseuds/feelu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ing님에게 선물로 드렸던 브랫네잇.</p></blockquote>





	Escaped

열여섯번.

네이트가 이렇게 실려오는 브랫을 본 것은 이번이 열여섯 번째였다. 죽었을까. 죽어있길 바랬다. 2 주 전에 커다란 부상만 입고 돌아온 브랫이 차라리 죽여 달라며 부르짖던 모습이 아직도 머릿속에 있었다. 죽었을 것이라 믿었다. 문이 열리자마자 진동했던 피냄새로 추측했다. 네이트는 차마 쳐다볼 용기가 없어서 브랫이 제 눈앞을 지나갈 때 쯤 두 손을 들어 눈을 가렸다. 눈을 감기 직전에 복부가 터져 내장이 쏟아진 브랫을 보았다. 지금까지 본 부상 중에 가장 심했는데 괜찮을까. 걱정을 하며 손을 내렸을 때는 벌써 실험실 안으로 들어간 후였다.

분명히 누군가가 죽어나갈 작전이었다. 무리하게 진행하느니 차라리 작전 자체를 포기하는 것이 낫지않나 생각이 들 정도였다. 하지만 상관들은 달랐다. 무조건 성공해야 하는 작전이니 너에게 맡긴 것이라며 네이트의 등을 떠밀었다. 피할 수 없는 희생이 따를 것이란 예상결과 보고를 해야 하나 말아야 하나 계속 고민했다. 보고를 하지 않는다면 일반 병사들이 투입되어 죽을 것이었고, 보고를 한다면 꼼짝없이 '리온'인 브랫이 투입될 것이 뻔했다. 그래도 다시 살아날 수 있는 브랫이 낫다. 네이트는 그렇게 스스로 세뇌시키고 보고를 마쳤지만 브랫을 똑바로 볼 수는 없었다.

 

"미션이 생겼나봅니다. 절 제대로 못 쳐다보시는 것 보니."

 

아무렇지도 않은 척 같이 앉아 밥을 먹는데 건네는 브랫의 말에 네이트는 하마터면 들고 있던 포크를 떨어트릴 뻔했다. 브랫은 오래 산만큼 귀신같은 면이 있었다. 800년 정도를 살았다고 했던가.

네이트는 리온(Re-on)의 존재를 믿은 적이 없었다. 실제로 보기 전까지는 그저 사람들이 만들어내는 전설따위로 치부했을 뿐이었다. 지금도 일반인들은 리온이 실제로 존재한다는 것을 알지도 못했다. 그저 어린아이에게 들려주는 재미있고 신기한 이야기거리에 불과했다.

어쩌면 전설인 편이 더 나았을지도 몰랐다. 군당국은 리온은 인간으로 취급하지 않았다. 훈련시켜 비밀 작전에 투입시킬 용병쯤으로 만들어냈다. 수년간 생명의 존엄성이 철저히 무시되며 이루어진 연구에서 밝혀진 것은 두가지었다. 부상을 입을 경우 보통 인간과 똑같은 속도로 치유되지만, 죽을 경우 모든 신체가 다시 재생된다는 것, 그리고 99번째 죽음까지는 25살의 신체나이에서 머물고 99번째 죽음이 발생하면 재생 후에 보통 사람과 다를 바가 없어진다는 것. 그 두 가지를 제외하고는 일반 사람과 다를 것이 없었다. 유전자 배열조차 다르지 않았다. 조금 특이하다면 영생을 살아가니 염색체의 말단 소립이 닳지 않는다는 것뿐이었다.

브랫은 이 프로젝트에 '사용'되기 전까지는 죽은 적이 없다고 하였다. 800년을 죽음 없이 살다가 군에게 발각되어 이렇게 산 것이 8년. 총 죽음이 23번, 네이트를 만나고 나서는 순식간에 39번으로 늘어났다.

차라리 브랫이 사람 같지 않았다면 나았을까 생각해보았다. 차라리 감정이 없는 용병이었다면 주고받지 못하는 마음이니 덜 썼을까.

 

"중위님이 오시고 나서 짧은 사이에 더 많이 죽었지만, 저에게 더 많이 신경 쓰시는 것을 알고 있습니다."

 

브랫이 10번째로 죽었던 미션 이후에 사무실에 쳐 박혀서 나오지 못하는 네이트에게 브랫은 그런 위로를 건넸다. 적당한 장난과 함께 위로를 건네려고 했던 것이었지만 네이트는 앞의 말만 들었다. 대답 없이 제 손을 들어 얼굴을 가리는 네이트를 보고 브랫은 사과를 했다.

 

"죄책감 갖으실 필요 없습니다. 누가 되던 해야 하는 일이면 차라리 제가 낫습니다. 안 죽으니까요."

"틀렸어. 죽고 나서 살아나는 거잖아. 여전히 죽는 거야. "

"중요한 것은 다시 살아나는 것 아닙니까?"

 

맞았다. 그게 중요했다. 다시 살아나니까 다시 투입이 되고 다시 죽지. 네이트는 말을 삼켰다. 이 끔찍한 사이클을 보는 관점이 달랐다. 브랫은 투입되고 죽고 ‘다행히도’ 다시 살아나는 순서로 받아들이고 있었다. 처음에는 네이트처럼 생각하고 있었을지도 몰랐다. 계속 겪다보니 지금처럼 긍정적으로 변했을지도. 네이트도 익숙해지면 그렇게 생각하게 될까. 익숙해지는 일 따위 생각도 하고 싶지 않았다. 같은 인간인데 누구는 죽어도 되고 누구는 죽으면 안되고. 그런 기준따위가 어디서 솟았는지 알 길이 없었다. 국가의 이익? 이건 국가가 특정 소수에게 휘두르는 폭력이었다.

브랫은 네이트의 사무실에서 나가지 않고 한참 앉아 있었다. 말 없는 공간에서 네이트가 무기력함에 휩싸여 있는 것을 잠자코 지켜보던 브랫은 식사시간이 되자마자 칼같이 일어났다.

 

"인간 취급받는 것은 오랜만이었습니다. 특히 여기서요."

"같은 인간이잖아."

"거기에 보답하기 위해 나는 당신을 위해서라면 뭐든 합니다. 당신 앞길에 방해가 되는 결과 따윈 가져오지도 않아요. 그러니 식사하러 가죠."

 

식사. 그때 저녁으로 뭘 먹었더라. 그날 나눴던 대화를 곱씹으며 작전이 성공이었다며 제출된 보고서와 촉진제가 가득 찬 유리통 안에 갖혀 있는 브랫을 번갈아보았다. 끊어진 대장과 소장의 끝에서 세포분열이 일어나는 게 보였다. 전체적인 작전은 성공이었을지언정 브랫이 죽었으니 실패였다. 죽은 이가 살아난다고 해도 이 작전은 실패였다. 오늘까지 16번이나 사지로 내몰았고 앞으로도 그러할 것이 분명했다.

 

"브랫, 나는 모든 게 잘못되었다고 생각해."

 

듣지도 못하는 이에게 속삭인 네이트가 마른 세수를 하며 의자에 앉았다. 재생되는 것을 지켜보는 것은 고문이었지만, 죽었다 살아나는 이의 고통에 비하면 나았다. 언제나 밤새서 지켜보고 있다는 것을 안 브랫이 그렇게 하지 말라고 몇번 으름장을 놓았지만 이렇게라도 해야 했다. 일종의 속죄 같은 것이었다. 그렇지 않으면 마음이 편하질 못했다.

3일이 걸린다고 했다. 그러나 이번엔 예상 시간보다 더 오래 걸렸다. 이틀이면 세포재생이 모두 끝나야했다. 보통이면 일주일이 걸릴 일이 촉진제에 담궈 놨으니 반드시 그래야 했는데 사흘이 지나도 복부가 붙질 않았다. 그래서 네이트는 자리를 비울수가 없었다. 3일내내 잠도 자지 않고 버텼는데도 눈을 붙일 수가 없었다. 그렇게 깨어있는 네이트가 상부에선 작전의 마무리까지 완벽하게 해내는 인물로 비춰졌지만 그런 것관 본질이 달랐다. 혹시나 살아나지 않는다면 어떻게 되는 거지. 죄책감이 네이트를 좀 먹었다. 죽어서 살아난다고 할지언정 그 죽음을 박탈할 자격은 스스로만이 가지고 있는 것이다. 브랫이 뭐든 해내겠다는 말에 스스로도 다른 사람과 같아지고 있는 건 아닐까. 자괴감도 스물스물 올라왔다.

 

"기다리지 말라고 했잖습니까."

 

의자에 몸을 기대고 이것저것 생각하던 네이트가 들리는 목소리에 정신을 차렸다.

 

"제가 살아나는데 5일이 걸렸다고 이야기하더군요. 설마 5일 내내 이러고 계셨습니까?"

 

항상 브랫이 깨어날 때 쯔음엔 기다리지 않았던 사람처럼 잠시 사라졌다 돌아왔는데 딱 걸렸다. 깜빡 잠이 들었던 모양이었다. 시계를 보니 꼬박 반나절이 지나있었다. 고개를 들어보니 브랫이 조금은 화난 표정이었다. 네이트는 이 상황이 조금 웃기다는 느낌을 받았다. 화를 내야하는 건 맞지만 내용이 틀렸다. 죽은 이가 살아날 때까지 왜 깨어 있었냐를 질책하는 것이 아니라 왜 나를 사지로 몰았어야 했냐고 화를 내는 것이 옳았다. 마른 세수를 하다 눈이 마주쳤다. 여전히 화가 난 것 같았다.

 

"안 기다렸어."

"며칠에 걸쳐 밤새서 기다렸다고 중령님이 칭찬하시던데요."

"Fucking Godfather."

 

브랫이 크게 웃었다.

 

"그런 욕도 하시는 군요."

"나 원래 욕쟁이야."

 

투덜거리며 일어나는 네이트를 브랫이 끌어안았다. 고맙습니다. 고맙다는 말의 무게를 감당할 수가 없어 네이트가 울음을 터트렸다. 살아나는 것에 도움을 준 것도 아니고 그저 사지로 몰아넣었던 결과를 지켜보았던 것에 고맙다는 말은 사치였다. 

 

 

**

 

 

서류를 모으기 시작한 것은 절대 충동적인 일이 아니었다. 지금까지 생각해오던 것들을 구체적인 계획들과 함께 실천에 옮긴 것뿐이었다. 무언가를 바꾸려면 확실한 증거가 필요했다. 마음만 먹으면 해킹할 수 있는 자료들은 보안의 문제로 모두 종이에 프린트되어 직접 찾아봐야 했기 때문에 대낮에 자료를 찾는 척하며 몰래 카메라로 촬영 했다.

작전이 만들어지는 동안 뻔질나게 드나든 자료실도 이번이 마지막이었다. 살아남을 방법 같은 것도 다 준비해 두었고 마지막 자료만 찾으면 되었다. 17번째. 브랫이 17번째 죽는 것은 막지 못하겠지만 그 다음 죽음만은 부디 막을 수 있었으면 했다. 

 

"이미 작전이 내려왔는데 뭘 더 조사하죠?"

 

목소리에 소스라치게 놀라 돌아보니 브랫이 팔짱을 끼고 서 있었다. 거짓말이 먹힐 것 같지 않는 얼굴이었다. 이미 깜짝 놀란 시점부터 다 들켰을지도 몰랐다. 그래도 아닌 척 짧게 고개를 젓고 자리에서 일어났다. 

 

"좋은 일에 쓰일 자료들."

 

결의에 찬 표정에 브랫이 인상을 찌푸렸다. 어디서 본 적이 있는 표정이었다. 기억이 흐릿해 사무실로 돌아가는 네이트를 당장 잡진 못했다. 한참이 지나 저녁을 먹고 난 후에야 그때의 일이 생각나 퇴근하는 네이트를 잡아 사무실로 다시 끌고 왔다.

 

"Sir. 세상은 그렇게 쉽게 바뀌지 않습니다."

 

네이트는 브랫의 눈치에 혀를 내둘렀다. 정말 거짓말이란 것은 할 수가 없었다. 브랫은 네이트를 억지로 책상에 앉히고 그 앞에 바로 섰다. 네이트는 불만에 가득 찬 표정이었다. 이야기를 어떻게 가감할 것인가 생각하다 마음을 고쳐먹었다. 있는 사실 그대로 이야기해야만 네이트를 말릴 수 있을 것 같았다.

 

"동료가 있었습니다. 레이라고. 착한 녀석이었어요. 말이 많고 시끄러웠지만 작전수행능력은 누구보다 좋았습니다. 그런데 이렇게 사는 걸 못 견뎌 하더군요. 죽고 다시 살아나서 그 감각이 남아있는 것을 누구보다 소름끼쳐 했거든요. 그래서 도망쳤습니다. 의리 있는 녀석은 다른 리온들도 살려보겠다 생각해서 서류까지 다 들고 도망가 폭로하려고 했는데 실패했습니다. 잡혀왔어요. 그래서 어떻게 된 줄 아십니까? 풀어두면 도망갈 녀석이니 현장투입은 안 시키고 생체실험대상이 되더군요. 결국 죽었습니다. 100번째가 되면 최소한의 생활을 보장해주는 것과 다르게 가차없이 죽였다더군요. 저도 직접보진 못했지만 시체가 폐기되는 건 보았습니다."

 

네이트는 말이 없었다. 브랫은 이 이야기가 먹히길 바랬다. 아프게 죽어간 레이를 팔아먹은 것은 잘못했지만 말리려면 방법이 없었다. 개죽음 당한다는 이야기를 밑판삼아 네이트가 마음을 고쳐먹고 살길 바랬다. 하지만 탈출한 리온이 있었다는 이야기는 오히려 더 네이트를 자극했다. 리온 본인들이 하지 못한다면 가능한 누군가라도 해야 한다는 의무감까지 들었다.

 

"나는 세상을 바꾸겠다고 거창하게 생각한 적은 없어. 나는 이것만 바꾸면 돼. 너만.."

"제 이야기 지금까지 그냥 흘려들으셨습니까? 뭘 위해서요. 목숨이 걸린 일입니다 이건. 나는 내 사람이 어떤 식으로든 죽는 걸 보고 싶지 않습니다."

"여기엔 네 목숨이 걸려있어. 그리고 이제는 완전히 죽어버린 네 동료의 목숨까지도 걸려있지."

 

초록색 눈동자가 유난히 빛났다. 좀 먹힌 부분이 되살아나 원동력이 된 것 같았다. 그 눈을 마주하고 나니 더 이상 방법이 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 무슨 작전이든 해내게 될 것이라 믿게 만들던 그 결단력, 너무 많은 목숨이라 하찮게 여겨지는 한 번의 죽음조차 안타까워하던 그 마음. 그런 모든 것들이 담긴 눈을 보면서 그 다짐이 잘못되었다고 말할 사람이 몇이나 될 것인가. 그래서 브랫은 더 이상 아무런 말도 할 수가 없었다.

다음날 너무 평범하게 브리핑을 하는 네이트를 보며 브랫은 조금 마음을 놓았다. 무모하게 달려들 패기가 보이지 않아 안심되었고 무슨 일이든 제대로 해낼 것이라는 확신도 들었다. 

출정 직전엔 언제나처럼 네이트가 서서 지켜보았다. 다치지 말고, 살아서 왔으면 좋겠어. 17번째 듣는 말이었다. 

 

"혹시나 이번에 죽어서 왔는데 기다리고 계시면 다음 작전은 일부러 실패하도록 하죠."

"무섭네."

 

가벼운 농담이 오고갔다.

 

"살아 계세요."

"너도."

 

그리고 그게 긴 이별을 앞둔 마지막 대화가 될 것이었다면 브랫은 조금 더 살갑게 이야기했어야 했다고 후회했다. 

작전이 실패한 것은 아니었지만 다른 일반인 대원을 살리기 위해선 브랫이 대신 죽는 수밖에 없었다. 그렇게 죽고 브랫이 17번째로 살아났을 때 네이트가 없었다.

 

"픽 중위는 어디 갔습니까."

 

기다리지 말라고 했지만 정말로 기다리고 있지 않다니 살짝 서운한 마음까지 느껴져 연구원에게 물었는데 실험실 전체의 공기가 싸늘해졌다. 둘러보니 실험실 전체의 규모가 작아져있었다. 많은 자료들이 폐기되거나 숨겨진 것 같았다. 직감적으로 알 수가 있었다. 폭로가 되었구나. 

목숨이 달린 일에 네이트가 선택한 방법은 대중 속에 섞이는 것이었다. 언론을 이용하여 폭로하고 쉴드를 만들었다. 군 기밀 폭로였으니 법적인 것은 피할 수가 없었지만 덕분에 언론이 집중하는 재판을 앞두고 있었으니 살 수 있었다. 지금 이 상황에 어떤 식으로든 네이트가 죽게 된다면 음모론이 판 칠 것이고 여론이 나빠질 것이었다. 차라리 살려두고 감옥에 넣는 것이 여러모로 좋았다.

모든 방송에서 리온의 존재에 대해 다뤘다. 전설인 줄만 알았던 이야기들이 현실임이 증명되었고, 그 현실이 군에게 악용되고 있다는 것이 알려지자 사람들은 분노했다. 죽지 않으니 용병으로 만드는 것이 굳이 나쁘지는 않다는 의견도 있었다. 맞았다. 불가피한 희생이 필요하다면 당연히 리온이 나았다. 하지만 그것을 결정할 권리는 잡혀 와서 무조건 해야 하는 지금 시스템이 아니라 지원제가 되어야하며 더 나은 대우가 필요하다는 의견에는 모두가 한입을 모아 동의했다. 

재판에선 졌다. 이길 수가 없었다. 기밀을 폭로했으니 당연한 결과였다. 그래도 여론과 옳은 일을 했다는 의견에 처벌이 경했다. 징역 5년. 브랫이 죽고 살아났던 8년에 비하면 괜찮은 처벌이라고 생각했다. 이정도는 각오한 일이었다. 

감옥에 있으면서 TV로 뉴스들을 접했다. 미국은 원래 인권에 관련해서는 민감해하고 불같은 면이 있었으니 빠른 대처들이 나왔다. 나아지는 대우들에 관련된 소식을 들으며 네이트는 다른 이는 몰라도 같은 팀에 있었던 브랫만은 꼭 이 모든 것들에 해택을 받았길 빌었다. 어디서 뭘 하고 있을지는 몰랐지만 부디 죽어가지 않길 빌었다.

그래서 출소하는 날, 군복을 다 갖춰 입고 우산을 쓰고서 기다리고 있는 브랫을 보며 네이트는 울상을 지었다. 그렇게 바라는 동안에도 죽어가고 있었다니.

 

"세상은 쉽게 바뀌지 않는다는 말, 취소해야 할 것 같군요. 이만큼이나 바꾸셨습니다."

"그리고 넌 남아있었지."

 

브랫은 어깨를 으쓱해보였다. 네이트와 마주하기 위해 일부러 무릎을 굽혀 눈높이를 맞췄다.

 

"100번째는 중위님과 같이 살다가 죽고 싶다는 사치심이 들더군요. 그래서 나오시는 5년안에 99번을 죽으려고 작전이란 작전은 다 뛰었습니다."

 

수없이 죽어갔을 브랫을 생각했다. 브랫을 위해 네이트가 사람에 치여 시간을 보내는 동안 네이트와 함께 하기 위해서 죽었을 브랫이 감당해냈을 고통이 가늠조차 되지 않아 펑펑 울기 시작했다.

 

"중위님은 출소하면 백수 아닙니까. 그래서 일부러 남아있었습니다. 언제 죽을지 모른다고 연금이 나오지 않아서 월급을 줄 때 모아둬야 할 것 같았거든요. 3년치 월급을 꼬박 모았더니 돈이 꽤 되더군요. 생명수당도 있었구요. 같이 늘어지게 살아도 괜찮을 만큼 꽤 모였습니다."

 

네이트를 끌어안으며 감옥의 펜스를 둘러본 브랫이 얌전히 등을 토닥여주었다.

 

"고생했습니다. 날 위해서요."

**Author's Note:**

> ing님에게 선물로 드렸던 브랫네잇.


End file.
